User blog:Theena/My DMC Persona
I'm sure I'm not the only Devil May Cry fan in the world who's done this, but in the (few) years since I became aware of this epic series, I've created my own in-universe alter ego. I don't want to be Lady, Trish or Lucia, I want to be me... Just a different me. So here I am as I would be in the DMC universe. Note: This is not a canon character. Athena Athena, or Theena for short, is a half-demon who hangs around the Devil May Cry shop, sometimes to Dante's annoyance - particularly when she is stealing his pizza. She often follows him on his bigger jobs, but doesn't actively help, usually scouting ahead and offering advice, which is usually ignored. Description Theena is small and thin, not more than half a foot taller than the Rebellion sword and not quite as heavy. She is pale-skinned, with eyes that vary between dark purple and lavender, and short-cut deep, vibrant red hair with a thick shock of dead white that often hangs over her left eye. The only makeup she wears is a thick kohl around her eyes that sometimes causes Dante to call her "scrawny raccoon". She wears a lightweight black jacket with grey fur trim around the sleeve cuffs and the rim of the hood, a cropped V-neck white shirt with what looks like claw damage on the bottom hem, and baggy, somewhat too-long grey jeans with frayed cuffs. She normally wears a pair of steel-toed workboots, but tends to go barefoot in unlikely places. Around her neck is a set of dog tags engraved with strange glyphs that she never takes off. Personality Impish and tricksy, Theena is very random and arbitrary, with a sense of humor that has her laughing at jokes no one else gets while staring in bafflement at things others find hilarious. She alternates between behaving childishly to being more mature than Dante, and often confuses the hell out of him by switching tack abruptly mid-sentence. She has no interest in money, but always seems to find a way to obtain what she wants, and sometimes presents Dante with things she thinks he needs without explaining where she got them. However, she is adamant that she never steals from humans. History The child of a Human woman and an evolved Nichtvren, Theena grew up in a combination of foster homes and other institutions, but ran away to the streets after a cruel act of bullying from a clique of older girls. Born with a musical gift and the voice of an angel, she was often praised for it, and some of the older children were jealous of the positive attention, which they felt was wasted on "that freaky runt." One day they offered her ice cream, which they had laced with tiny shards of broken glass. She accepted it eagerly, thinking it was an offer of peace and friendship. Only after she swallowed several bites and felt the glass in her throat did she realize what they had done, but it was too late. The shards had damaged her throat and her voice forever. While still able to speak, she was now hoarse and raspy, her demonic healing ability too weak from her age to fix it completely. After being on the streets for a few years, she was a master thief. One day she came across Dante and tried to pick his pocket, thinking from his expensive coat that he had plenty of money. To her shock, not only was he broke, but he caught her. He was only a few years older than her, but was packing heat, and a lot of it. Intrigued, she began to follow him, ignoring his repeated orders to "get lost". It wasn't long before she discovered the reason for the guns. Attracted by the presence of not just one, but TWO half-demons - though one was hardly noticable compared to the Son of Sparda - a demon attacked. She was wounded, though quite by chance; she wasn't the demon's primary target, she was merely in the way. Dante dispatched it with little effort, then went to check on Theena out of reflex. When he sat her up, her eyes were so pale a shade of purple as to be nearly white, and were glowing brightly. Possessed by instinct, she lunged forward and bit him hard enough to draw blood. Instantly her wounds began to heal. Thus she became aware of her nature, and decided to stick to Dante like glue. Eventually he gave up trying to get rid of her, and even began to enjoy her company (for the most part.) Weapons, Powers And Abilities While normally a non-combatant, Theena is still well able to handle herself in a fight, and can use various weapons easily, many of which she makes herself. Her favorite is a length of fine but sturdy wire topped with a small feather-shaped blade, with which she is more adept than Dante. Her normally muted healing ability is highly enhanced when she feeds on demonic blood and/or energy. Usually she steals it from Dante, to his continued complaints. She moves incredibly fast, and can keep up with Dante at full speed without trouble. While her physical strength is only a fraction of Dante's, she is still much stronger than any human. She possesses the Devil Trigger ability, though she rarely uses it; she typically only enters it automatically when extremely angry. In this form, she appears more humanoid than any known version of Dante's - her face and form are not altered overmuch. Her skin darkens to a smoky grey, her lips turn black, and the kohl around her eyes becomes blood-red; her hair grows out to more than double its normal length. She grows several inches taller, her nails extend into dagger-like talons, and her canine teeth turn to long vampiric fangs. On her back are bat wings of oil-slick black with sharp feathers along the leading edge for half the length. In this form she can fly, and unleash an ear-shattering scream capable of rupturing the internal organs and even skin/scales/hide of the target to cause massive hemorraging. Trivia *She often calls Dante "Aniki", meaning Big Brother in Japanese, but her behaviour towards Vergil is anything but sisterly. **She refers to Nero as "Twerp" and sometimes mutters about how he's a disappointment to "Yamato's last owner", but still treats him affectionately. *When Dante stopped using the Nevan Devil Arm, she stole it to use for herself, but not as a weapon; she mainly uses it as a guitar. For some reason, she refers to it as "Auntie." *She has a pet bat that she keeps in an inner pocket of her jacket. Its name is absurdly long - so much so that even she follows Dante's lead and calls it "Vinny" for short. **She feeds Vinny on her own blood, rendering it more intelligent and durable than a normal bat, and often sends it on small errands that would be incomprehensible to a standard animal. *It's possible the feather blade on the end of her weapon is actually one of the feathers from her demon form's wings, as many of the weapons she makes have demon parts as components. *Her fighting style, when she chooses to use it, is similar to an upgraded Trickster. Her ability to use multiple Sky Stars and Air Hikes in particular often leave Dante complaining that it's like watching a pinball on speed. *She does Dante's laundry for the sole purpose of saving her own sense of smell. *She is a full-blown caffeine addict, and can be stopped in her tracks by the smell of coffee if caught unawares. **She drinks it black, with no cream or sugar to "dilute" it. If asked how she can stand it, she will roll her eyes and say "Better black than green." Category:Blog posts